disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel/Gallery
Images of Angel from the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. Promotional images Angel transparent.png Picture6.png Angel pose.jpg Stitch experiments wallpaper.jpg Lilo & Stitch Club BV JP wallpaper.jpg stitchandangel.jpg stitchangel.jpg Stitch and Angel Tron.jpg|Stitch as Sam Flynn and Angel as Quorra Stitch_and_Angel_Tron_Legacy.png 0862_lilo_s.jpg 1220012 main.png|Angel with Blue, Stitch with Berry, and Scrump with Pie in the Disney UniBEARsity story OhanaBEARsity rfgjeropgjie.png rfiido.jpg Angel and Stitch smartphone smile.png|A "smartphone photo" of Angel (with an uncharacteristically pink mouth) and Stitch smiling together Stitch and Angel sharing a drink.png|A "smartphone photo" of Stitch and Angel sharing a drink shopDisney character launch - Angel.jpeg|Image used for Angel's shopDisney character page. Screenshots ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-18-18.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m35s106.png|Angel accidentally bumping into Lilo vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h54m33s45.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m47s235.png|Angel growling at Lilo vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m54s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m03s249.png|Angel trying to hide in an alley Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m23s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h31m24s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m10s59.png|Stitch meeting Angel Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m29s227.png|Angel licking Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m34s41.png|Stitch falling in love with Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m09s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m18s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m32s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m43s55.png|Angel intrigued by Stitch's way of picking his nose Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m04s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m09s60.png|Angel picking her own nose Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m59s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m22s167.png|Stitch hugging Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m31s24.png|Stitch and Angel during Pleakley's filming Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m39s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m46s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h29m04s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h29m16s219.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h41m28s148.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h04m30s47.png|Angel turning Jumba evil Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m02s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m40s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m01s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h38m52s55.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h38m20s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m44s74.png|Jumba allowing Angel to steal documents from his computer Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h34m03s16.png|Angel yawning vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h24m41s83.png|Angel charming Stitch vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m05s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h34m30s25.png|Lilo making Angel sleep in a basket Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h34m40s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m04s247.png|Angel smiling evilly Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m20s238.png|Angel waking up Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h42m07s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m36s87.png|Angel reporting to Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h36m39s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m44s204.png|Angel with Reuben Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h38m02s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m31s7.png|Stitch proposing to Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h38m46s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h58m18s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h43m45s10.png|Angel confused as to why her siren song had no effect on Stitch vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h58m31s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m51s166.png|Angel leaving Stitch with regret Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m56s223.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h18m43s252.png|Angel about to turn Slushy evil screenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h27m08s27.png|Angel singing her song screenCapture 30.07.13 20-52-49.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m07s156.png|Stitch trying to impress Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h04m48s53.png|Richter turned evil by Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m58s128.png|Kixx turned evil by Angel vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h46m25s162.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h46m36s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h46m04s32.png|Angel luring Stitch into a trap Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h47m26s104.png|Angel's license tag Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h48m22s102.png|Angel closing the doors of a ship, thus trapping Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h51m23s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h50m50s191.png|Angel unhappy, knowing she betrayed Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m22s4.png|Angel witnessing Stitch about to be hurt by his own cousins, thus feeling guilty Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m14s151.png|Angel singing her song backwards Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m57s57.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h39m47s50.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h45m25s51.png|Stitch and Angel together vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h44m53s236.png|Stitch and Angel during Pleakley's filming again vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h45m43s246.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h44m14s187.png|Stitch trying to protect Angel Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h43m25s85.png|Angel captured by Gantu Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png|Angel in Lilo's dream in "Remmy" ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h42m55s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h15m33s114.png|Angel shrine vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h20m58s46.png|Angel with a noticeably different back marking, as well as a new marking on her occiput (the back of her head) Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h31m00s149.png|Angel growling Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h48m41s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h18m51s6.png|Angel being tricked by Reuben vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h37m48s120.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h39m31s120.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h36m30s33.png|Angel singing her song backwards for Reuben vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h19m48s157.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h20m09s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h49m39s171.png|Angel angry at Reuben for tricking her vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h21m38s219.png|Angel blowing a raspberry at Reuben vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h45m22s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h28m01s88.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h18m06s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m46s225.png|Angel happy to see Stitch again Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h16m39s241.png Experiements (Snafu).jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h55m46s120.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h57m06s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h58m09s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m36s91.png|Angel is touched after hearing Stitch confess his love for her Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m59s59.png|Angel breaking free of her container vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h59m08s207.png|Angel freeing Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h37m29s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h27m12s30.png|Angel hugging Stitch vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h17m39s76.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h00m55s198.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h01m34s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h05m53s140.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h09m35s71.png|Angel freeing the other experiments vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h19m57s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h29m59s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h12m10s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h27m07s161.png|Angel and the others escaping Gantu's ship Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h15m25s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h26m11s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h01m46s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-14h41m41s10.png|Stitch and Angel at the end of "Snafu" Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h29m34s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png screenCapture 29.12.13 21-58-56.jpg|Angel noticing Stitch in trouble with Leroy clones screenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-41.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h16m27s67.png|Angel fighting off the Leroy clones vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h19m14s171.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h46m09s37.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h10m44s192.png|Angel sending Stitch a kiss vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m20s133.png|Angel almost finished off by a Leroy clone Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m17s75.png Stitch! Angel (624) Stitch anime.jpg|Angel in the ''Stitch! anime Angel wedding.jpg|Angel in a wedding dress Angel&Stitch Anime.png angel_and_stitch_kwaaii_by_stitchvspikachu.jpg Angel_and_Stitch_Vector_Wall_by_Ruh.jpg AngelStitch.png Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174816-491-277_large.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174825-639-355_large.jpg Angel1.jpg|Angel shopping with Stitch Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174829-480-360_large.png.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174818-492-278.jpg Stitch-and-Angel-stitch-x-angel-.jpg 1000px-Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174823-1280-702.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg Stitch angel sparky felix.jpg Stitch_627_and_angel.jpg Evile14.png experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 1-01-41.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-12-36.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-14-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-15-10.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-58.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-49-03.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-48-30.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-45-53.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-43-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-51-46.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 3-07-13.jpg Angel (Dark-End).jpg Experiments (Dark-End) 01.jpg Experiments (Dark-End) 02.jpg Experiments and Kids cheer.jpg Angel (Planet of the Sand) 01.jpg Angel (Planet of the Sand) 02.jpg Experiments (Planet of the Sand) 02.jpg Experiments (Planet of the Sand) 03.jpg Angel and Stitch hug.jpg Experiments (Planet of the Sand) 04.jpg Experiments (Planet of the Sand) 05.jpg Nosey, Angel and Pleakley.jpg Nosey, Angel, and Pleakley 02.jpg Angel looks over cliff.jpg Experiments and aliens over a cliff.jpg Experiments (Planet of the Sand) 06.jpg Experiments (Planet of the Sand) 07.jpg Experiments crammed into ship.jpg Angel panicking.jpg Angel and Pleakley making music.jpg Experiments celebrate (Planet of the Sand).jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances Angel at Disneyland Paris.jpg|Angel's costume at Disneyland Paris 5303996541 bc522d28c1.jpg|Angel's original costume design at Disneyland Paris tumblr_lvaxguwPRc1qg26fgo1_500.jpg Video games Angel Tsum Tsum Game.png|''Disney Tsum Tsum'' Angel (event version) Disney Tsum Tsum.png|Angel's Tsum during the January 2019 Stitch's Cousin Frenzy! event in Disney Tsum Tsum; this Tsum has different eyes from the playable Angel Angel (event version) Tsum Tsum Japanese.jpg|Angel's bio from the September 2018 Stitch's Cousin Search event in the Japanese version of Disney Tsum Tsum Disney Magic Kingdoms - Angel.png|Angel as she appears in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Magic Kingdoms - Angel art.png|''Disney Magic Kingdoms'' artwork of Angel Disney Magic Kingdoms - Lilo & Stitch Character Collection 1.png|Angel in the first of two Lilo & Stitch character collections in Disney Magic Kingdoms alongside Nani, Lilo, and Stitch Merchandise 41i2yha7dVL._SL500_AA300_.jpg 02549.jpg AAAADGXl5UUAAAAAAPs5pQ.jpg angel-lilo-blog-picture1.jpg|Lilo dressed as Angel angelstitchmini.jpg IMG_2311-550x.jpg Peluche-Lilo Et Stitch-Stitch angel Noel rose.jpg Angel_plush.jpg Angel Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Mini Angel Tsum Tsum Angel Valentine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Lilo and Stitch Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Lilo and Stitch Tsum Tsum Collection (UK and USA).jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Hawaii 01 Stitch and Angel.jpg|Tsum Tsum Hawaii 01 set with Stitch Angel Tsum Tsum pillow.jpg|Angel Tsum Tsum pillow Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg Free-shipping-35cm-Lilo-and-stitch-font-b-angel-b-font-font-b-plush-b-font.jpg Funko_POP_Vinyl_Stitch,_Scrump,_&_Angel.jpg|Stitch, Scrump, & Angel Funko POP! vinyl figure 3-pack Angel Easter Plush.jpg|Easter Angel Stitch and Angel WDW Girls' Lace Tee.jpg|Walt Disney World-themed Stitch and Angel lace tee for girls Angel_14-inch_plush.jpg|2017 14" Angel plush Disney Parks sitting Angel plush.jpg|Disney Parks-exclusive plush Angel character fleece hoodie.jpg|Angel fleece costume hoodie Disney's Babies Angel Plush with Blanket.jpg|Baby Angel plush in a blanket Angel_21.5-inch_plush.jpeg|2017 21½" Angel plush Angel_Unicorn_mini_Tsum_Tsum.jpg|Unicorn Angel mini Tsum Tsum Stitch and Angel Beach Towel.jpeg|Stitch and Angel personalizable beach towel Stitch Flip Flops.jpeg|Stitch flip flops with Angel's face on the right foot strap Angel Faux Leather Wallet.jpeg|Angel faux leather wallet Yanoman Jigsaw Puzzle 98-585 Disney Stitch & Angel Knock Out.png|Yanoman Stitch & Angel Knock Out jigsaw puzzle (image of completed puzzle) Lilo & Stitch Hawaiian Market puzzle.jpg|Yanoman Lilo & Stitch Hawaiian Market jigsaw puzzle (image of completed puzzle) Stitch and Angel Hat for Girls.jpg|Stitch and Angel hat Stitch and Angel Hat - brim underside.jpeg|Angel on the underside of the brim Stitch Spiral Journal.jpg|Stitch spiral-bound journal (Angel can be found on the pages) Disney Classics Collection Stitch and Angel Mug.jpg|Disney Classics Collection Stitch and Angel mug featuring production artwork from Lilo & Stitch: The Series 2018 Angel Mini Bean Bag Plush.jpg|2018 mini Angel bean bag plush 2018 Angel Medium Plush.jpg|2018 medium-sized Angel plush 2018 Hawaiian Angel Medium Plush.jpg|2018 medium-sized Hawaiian Angel plush Lilo & Stitch 2018 Figure Play Set.jpg Stitch, Angel, and Scrump Funko Dorbz.jpg|Stitch, Angel, and Scrump Dorbz 3-pack 25-inch Angel Disney Parks Plush.jpg|25" Disney Parks Angel plush Angel Big Feet Plush.jpg|"Big Feet" Angel plush Angel Standing Plush.jpg|Angel standing plush Angel Plush in Pouch.jpg|2018 Baby Angel in a blanket pouch Stitch and Angel 'Double Trouble' T-Shirt for Kids.jpeg|Stitch and Angel "Double Trouble" T-shirt for kids Angel Cuddleez Plush.jpeg|Cuddleez plush Pins HKDL mystery car tin collection angel disney pin.jpeg Disney Pin HKDL 2008 3rd Anniversary - Cheering Angel.jpg Disney Pin-DSF- Valentine's Day 2011 - Angel-Le 300.JPG Happy Easter 2009 - Stitch and Angel.jpg SHARING SPAGHETTI - STITCH AND ANGEL.jpg mall_angel_072406.jpg EXCLUSIVE-EUROPE-STITCH-ANGEL-LE-350-DISNEY-PIN-VALENTINE-RETIRED-2012-NEW.JPG Disney Hong Kong Disneyland (Lilo) Stitch & Angel (Glows in Dark) 2011 HKDL Pin.JPG Disney Stitch in Love - Cherishes Angel HKDL Heart Shaped Free-D Pin.JPG ANGEL CHRISTMAS PIN DOLL PARTY PIN TRADING EVENT DLP LE 400 DISNEY Land PARIS.JPG Angel Ariel.jpeg DLP - Angel.jpeg HKDL Angel Rainbow Spinner pin.jpeg JDS - Valentine's Day 'Big Love' 2008 - Stitch and Angel.jpeg HKDL Pin Trading Fun Day Invitation Card Pin - Stitch, Angel, Scrump.jpeg HKDL - Stitch & Angel in a Space Cruiser.jpeg pin64016.jpeg|Angel hula dancing with Lilo and Scrump DLP_-_Angel_Mug.jpeg Tokyo Disney Sea (TDS) 2012 Halloween Game pin - Angel.jpeg DLP - Train Car - Angel.jpeg HKDL - Soda Can - Mystery Tin Collection - 5 Pin Set (Angel Only).jpeg HKDL - Chinese Surname - Wong (Angel.jpeg DLP - Gourmet Pin Trading Event - Stitch & Angel Blue Lagoon - Jumbo.jpeg Cupcakes Angel.jpeg DLP - Pin Trading Night - Angel.jpeg Stitch's Sunrise - Angel, Stitch & Scrump Doll.jpeg Stitch's Sunrise - Image on back of Stitch.jpeg Stitch's Sunrise - Image on back of Angel 2.jpeg Stitch's Sunrise - Stitch and Angel with Heart Image.jpeg LE 100 Disney Pin✿Lilo & Stitch✿Angel✿Hawaii✿Car Parade✿Train✿Romance✿HTF✿.JPG DLP - Stitch Experiments Series - Angel.jpeg Tokyo DisneySea - 2009 Autumn Game Prize Angel Masquerade.jpeg Tokyo DisneySea - Game Prize Angel Sailing.jpeg JDS - STITCH'S Ohana Village (Stitch and Angel).jpeg TDS Game Prize - Caravan Carousel (Arabian Angel).jpeg DLRP - Valentine's Day 2009 - Stitch & Angel.jpeg JDS - Graduation 2009 (Stitch and Angel).jpeg JDS - Hinamatsuri 2009 - Stitch and Angel.jpeg Stitch! Japanese TV Series Pin set 1 Karate Stitch and Angel.jpeg Tokyo Disney Sea (TDS) - Arabian Coast Games - Christmas 2013 - Angel.jpeg WDW - Angel on Castle.jpg|2014 Walt Disney World Annual Passholder pin of Angel representing the Magic Kingdom DLR - Stitch and Angel Valentine's Day 2018 pin.png|Stitch and Angel Valentine's Day 2018 Disneyland Park pin Angel 'Experiment of Cuteness' Pin.jpeg Stitch and Angel Pin Set.jpeg|Stitch and Angel pin set Miscellaneous screenCapture 29.01.13 20-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h10m58s323.png ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h47m53s320.png ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m44s078.png ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h58m29s558.png angelbio.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Angel.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 128 panes94.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Lilo & Stitch galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries